Make him work for it
by dragon.n.doggod
Summary: He always got what he wanted, so used to it that when he catches the scent of something draws him in, being rejected was the furthest thing from his mind.  Never having to work for it, Yonekuni must do what it takes to get what and who he wants.  He's surprised and shocked to see that he was a part of the whole thing without ever knowing it.


******Title**: Make him work for it  
******Rating**: NC-17  
******Characters/Pairings**: Yonekuni/Shirou  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part Of**: Alt Universe  
**Beta**: No Beta, all mistakes and errors are my own  
******Notes/Warnings**: He always got what he wanted, so used to it that when he catches the scent of something draws him in, being rejected was the furthest thing from his mind. Never having to work for it, Yonekuni must do what it takes to get what and who he wants. He's surprised and shocked to see that he was a part of the whole thing without ever knowing it. I'm rusty at smutty scenes and crude language ahead, this is Yonekuni we're talking about.

He took a deep breath, easily filtering out the scents of others and the pheromones of those that mingled around the party all the while catching the eyes of various girls. Watching them flush under his gaze, knowing that they thought that he was sizing them up and choosing the right one. The smile he gave them was the same one he gave to the girls that he knew at school before turning his attention back to those who mingled throughout the party. Despite the dim lighting, most likely dimmed to set the mood and relaxing those that were enjoying them selves. Listening to the soft music, loud enough to be enjoyed but low enough for those around to converse. Narrowing his eyes, scanning the room once more, he wondered for the second time he was there, dressed to the gills when he caught the faint scent. The very faint scent that had been calling out to him for the past few months, leading him on until it nearly drove him made.

And when he found the owner of the scent, he had spent days in confusion. How could he have missed it?

His eyes catching the movement from the doorway, watching the dark haired male pause and scan the crowed. Months and weeks of denying the attraction that he felt, the words of his brother. Telling and urging him to stop denying the emotions he felt. At the time, he had scoffed at Kunimasa's idea. He was a heavyweight, considered the top of the top and as such, he _didn't _need to get into his emotions like some woman. That he could wait for his classmate to make the first move. And when Fujiwara failed to make the move, he stewed in his frustration before he caught the sight of a middleweight moving in on the male had him rethinking Kunimasa's words and moving in.

Glancing down at the flute of champagne that he had snagged from a passing waiter, he remembered the rejection he was given, so sure that Fujiwara would respond with enthusiasm at his proposal. After all, he _was and still is _a highly desirable male. Any female that had brains would have agreed to his question, which he asked in private, making sure that others weren't around so rumors wouldn't get out of him asking a guy out. And while he he had caught the flicker of interest in the male's pale eyes, he heard the loud sniff of the air before the slight incline of a dark head.

The grimace that had crossed his classmate's face, one that didn't suit the male's face. "You... really reek of a female." Another sniff, watching the male's face pale and the pressing of lips together in a disapproving frown. "Pheromones that tell me what you've been doing earlier, not that it's hard to guess." Pale eyes flicker to the side of his neck to where a mark was left and back up. "Madarame, you're not actually serious about asking me, are you?" The shake of Fujiwara's head and the small smile, as though the male was trying to soften the blow. "When you're actually serious, prove it to me. You know what I am, right?"

Swallowing hard, the slitting of pale eyes and the brief flash, giving him the briefest of glimpses of what the male was hiding before Fujiwara pulled back. "Prove it to me. Prove it to me why I should chose you and when you can and do show me, I'll let you know."

Biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep from snapping out the words that lay on the tip of his tongue. So what if he had fucked a girl and reeked of her? It was his right to do what he wanted. Any full blooded male would smell of a woman. If anything, it would be more suspicious if one didn't smell of females. Unless they were gay. Making a face at the thought and of what he had asked the male. He wasn't gay and couldn't stand being close to other guys. So if he didn't like guys, what was he doing chasing after one? Watching the broad shoulders walk, he caught a hint of a bushy tail and the scent that continued to taunt him, reminding him why he approached Fujiwara in the first place.

He couldn't admit that the rejection stung a little, unused to the feeling of being turned down. He tried not to show how much the rejection bothered him. All those that he knew would readily say yes, ready for a chance to experience a once in a lifetime lay. Though, he never really approached the girls, they always been the ones to approach him. Holding back what his mind was telling him, following what his soul was whispering, following Fujiwara and listening. What he heard and learned had him even more determined to to win Fujiwara over. Feeling the heated looks that the male, the heavyweight, had given him despite the rejection.

When he found out about the party, listening as quietly as he could before swallowing his pride and approached Karen as soon as he found out the type of party. Invitation only, he found out too late that his mother had been listening in quietly, waiting as Karen had quietly talked to a frequent customer. Seeing the uncomfortable look that crossed the small nekomata's face, the fevered words and the glances that were shot to him and past him. At the time, he thought nothing of it, only focused on getting what he wanted. He should have listened to the whisper of his soul, the chill at the feeling of being stared at by his snake of a mother. Instead, he just took what Karen handed over.

"I don't know why you're so interested in going, Yonekuni. I thought you weren't interested in an arranged marriage." The strong gaze of the woman he knew, feeling as though he was nothing more than a kid all over again. When he didn't answer, almost lost in his thoughts, he heard the older woman sigh and shake her head, walking away from him.

"I've never seen you this insistent about going to a party, let alone a party for those looking for a courting relationship." Sharp eyes caught the widening of his eyes and the snake pounced at that. "You didn't know? Only the highest of the high are gathering for this party in the hopes of making connections and finding the perfect one that will fit them."

"Why did I get-"

"Why didn't you get yours? Actually, I received your invitation several months ago. Just like I received Kunimasa's as well. But since he's with that returner to ancestry, he didn't want to go. I asked you if you wanted to go, but you told me that you were "too young" to settle down."

His mind whirled, he never heard of such a party, but then, it wasn't rare of similar parties to happen. Friendships were build and connections forged for later on in life. "If this is such an important party, why didn't you try to convince me to go?" The snake in his mother peeked through as she smiled and folded her arms across her chest. He would soon regret his question and backed into a corner, a favor that his mother hung over his head.

Shaking his head, pushing away the memory of the past week before returning to watch from the shadows as those from around the world, breeds and species that one rarely saw, almost as if they didn't exist, were now mingling and gathering. Watching one of the many security guards, more than a normal heavyweight had when he or she was there for breeding, move around. Scanning to make sure that nothing would arise and cause problems, he lost interest as he took a sip of his champagne, he watched his prey stand off alone, as though he was afraid of entering the small cliques that others had formed. Seeing the obvious way the heavyweight ignored the heated looks from those in said cliques. Which was just fine with him, he would rather not have to deal with others who seemed interested in his chosen partner. Ignoring the rush of heat that sparked in him at the admitting of his chosen partner, he could feel the tension brewing between others. The show of power when arguments began to spark, amusement as the security guards moved in, knowing that it was their job to keep the peace, even if the others didn't like it.

When he glanced back at Fujiwara, he caught pale eyes staring at him before he downed the rest of his champagne in the flute, setting it to the side to be picked up by a waiter. Attempting to calm his racing heart, wiping his hands on the decorative cloth napkins, knowing it would do him no good to approach the male with sweaty palms. Not that he'd admit that. If anything, it would give the male the wrong impression of him. Just as he started to move forward, he saw one of the males break away from a group, zeroing in on the male. The hand that was placed on Fujiwara's shoulder and the tensing of the heavyweight's body.

Breaking out of his trance, pushing himself to move quickly. Catching the harsh and heated words, pushing his way forward between the two. Holding his head up high at the challenger, protecting the one he chose. "You should know when someone isn't interested," he commented softly, slipping next to Fujiwara's side, "besides, he's already taken."

Yonekuni wasn't expecting the light laugh and the smile that crossed the intruder's face. "You really think that? Are you living in a private world where your mind supplies what you don't have? You obviously know nothing about the courting rituals for our species, since if you did know, you wouldn't be boasting like this." The shake of an auburn head while amber colored eyes narrowed at him. "Why don't you go back to the girls that want your attention and leave Shirou to me-"

"You know Fujiwara?" How could this be? he would have noticed the powerful aura and the malicious feeling that the male gave off, chilling one to the bone.

"Know him? I've known him for years. Our family have been "friends" for many years. In fact," the male's attention turned back to the one they were talking about, "I'd say that this is the perfect time to show my attentions."

The hand that was raised, palm against the man chest before Fujiwara spoke up, seeing the wolf push the intruder away with strength that he didn't know the heavyweight had. "I told you once before that you need to prove to me that you're serious." He caught the look the canine gave him and the encouraging smile. "He's right, you know. Our kind does have it's courting rituals, just like yours. Prove that I should chose you. Prove to me." The confidence that the male gave off, challenging him.

"You want me to court you? Fine, I'll court you. But it'll be done at my pace." Shooting his chosen partner a look, placing his hand on the small of Fujiwara's back, fingers curling just enough to hold the heavyweight in place. A smirk crossed his face, arrogant as he looked at the intruder. "As you can see, he's already taken," The corners of his lips curled in knowing smirk, "Just because I may not know your courtship rituals doesn't mean you're free to take him.

Swallowing back a groan, he never knew how frustrated a week would be, his soul reacting more and more to the forced courting that Shirou put him through. And though he was frustrated, he seemed to be getting nowhere. Sexually frustrated, his only companion during the nights were his hand. He hadn't to use his hand this much since he was younger. The smart alack comments and smirks that Kunimasa made as he was leaving for school one day, meeting his brother in the doorway.

"I've never seen you this dedicated to just one person, Yonekuni," he could only picture his brother's tail waving slowly back and forth in a way that cats do when they're satisfied with themselves, "is he-and I can't believe it's a he and what you're saying he is, then you'll be very lucky if it turns out the way you want it." Making a sound in the back of his throat in agreement as he slipped his shoes on, straightening up and made to open the door when the large nekomata's words stopped him. "By the way, mom wanted me to give you this." A shove towards him, a white envelope with his name clearly written out in his mother's normal spidery script.

"She seemed oddly happy when she dropped by work the night before. And she's rarely like that unless there's money involve," the jaguar chuckled, "maybe you have a breeding session that she set up and here you are, trying to court someone who may not want you-"

He didn't wait to hear the rest of the nekomata's words, slamming the front door closed after he snagged the letter from his brother, instantly regretting stepping into the cold morning air. Doubting himself, he knew what it contained. A request that his mother held over his head. Everything his mother had ever wanted done by either him or Kunimasa was done by holding something above their heads. Ranging from blackmail to threats to get things done, his mother had everything covered in getting her way. The snake was used to getting her way in every way possible and blackmail was just one of the many methods. Sighing under his breath, glancing at the envelope he held before struggling to open it, cursing his bad luck as the paper sliced into his skin so easily. Blood welling up, beading before licking at the would as he finished opening the envelope and pulling out the paper. His eyes scanned the letter, folding it back into the envelope and shoving the paper into his pocket. His brother was right, how-how could his mother do this? Unless this is the payment for the invitation to the party he was given. It seemed his mother didn't care that the invitation was originally his in the first place.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, clenching the envelope with little care. The date burned into the back of his mind, all the hard work he went through in attempting to prove to the heavyweight canine that he was serious. It would soon be gone up in smoke all because of a repayment coming around, just as his mother promised. Deep in thought, his feet automatically took him to school, just as he done so many times before. Feeling the curious looks from the girls he knew, many of them intimately. Curious and hungry, the longing he caught from them, as though they couldn't pass up the chance to be with him again. Shivering as he entered the metal gates of the school and through the double doors, looking up to catch pale eyes on him. the hints of a smile that graced his classmate's lips and felt the stirrings of want.

Approaching Fujiwara, he caught the welcoming signature that he had been waiting for. The release of pheromones that were just for him, watching the wolf step forward and place a hand on his wrist, the throb of heat, leaving his cool body yearning for more.

"Fujiwara-" He started to speak, stopping when a finger pressed against his lips, silencing him even more.

"You know, I've been thinking about it a lot lately and now, you've turned down all the offers that girls have given you. You," the brush of a nose against the side of his neck and the puff of warm air, "smell like yourself. Unadulterated. Pure and musky, just the I've been wanting to smell you."

He couldn't help the pounding of his heart in his chest as the heavyweight leaned in further, sniffing at him while shooting a glare at those who stood in shock. Those that gawked at the sight. The wash of warm air as the male breathed out against his skin. Pheromones leaking out and the stirring of interest in his body. When the feel of lips parting against the juncture of his neck had him reaching up and pushing against the canine's shoulders. "F-Fujiwara!" Feeling his face heat up, his body craving the touches that he knew was to come, he just had to push the male away. "We-we can't. Not here, anyway." Ducking his head when the confused expression on Fujiwara's face cleared up and a knowing smile crossed his classmate's face. All holds on him were gone, watching Fujiwara turn on his heel, as though the dark haired male expected him to follow. He wasn't one to follow someone and instead, it usually would be other people who followed him.

Not one to take orders, he found himself following behind the wolf, his eyes trained on the movement of the heavyweight's hips, as though Fujiwara was purposely trying to tease him. But a quick glance at the male's expression when he caught up to him told him something completely different. A look of ease, though he was so sure he caught a look of unease that flickered across the heavyweight's face before it disappeared completely. Uncertainty that mixed in with hope as the male continued to lead him towards a room that few frequented, unless they happened to be in the student council. He caught the flash of a key that was pulled out, unable to help the rise in hope, following Fujiwara inside before the door was closed and locked with a click. Stepping further inside, looking away from the couch only to find himself being pushed down onto the couch and the wolf that crawled onto his lap.

"F-Fujiwara!" Cursing in the back of his mind for stumbling over the male's voice once again, acting as though he was just a barely pubescent boy with a crush. Feeling his face flush, heating up to his ears as the wolf nuzzled under his chin, a rumble of "Hmmm?" reached his ears as a tongue darted out, tasting his skin. If he were to reach out, he would be able to feel Fujiwara's body trembling, he would be able to pick up on the canine's nervousness. He didn't reach out and instead, kept his hands at his sides and enjoyed the feel of lips on his neck. Enjoying such ministrations, he didn't question the male's change of heart as the dark haired male gave a brief suck to his adams apple, followed by a sharp nip in the same spot. The apologetic lick that Fujiwara gave, as though the wolf was trying to sooth the area.

"Won't you call me," the words that rumbled out while the dark haired male moved closer, showing him what his mere presence was doing to him, "Shirou?" Missing the feel of lips as Fujiwara-no, Shirou pulled back enough to ask him to call him by his name. Looking down at him with a teasing smile at his lips.

"I've been watching you, you know? I've seen how you've tried to prove yourself and though you've slipped a little," he couldn't help but wince at that. How was he supposed to know some of the secretive courting rituals that the nearly extinct madararui had? "You've proved yourself," the worry of a bottom lip, the hint of the male's tongue that peeked out, tracing the seam of lips, "to me. And if you still want to." Turning his head to nuzzle the hand that came up to cup his cheek, giving the palm a lite kiss. Tongue darting out to taste the salt of the heavyweight's skin. Opening his mouth, about to answer only to find himself pausing. In the "excitement" of the heavyweight approaching him, he had completely forgotten the letter his mother had written to him.

"Madarame?" A hand that slipped between them, pausing and resting on his more than interested flesh. Resisting the urge to push into the hand. To get off on Shirou's touch alone, he fought with himself. After weeks of chasing the heavyweight, of fending those that showed interest in Shirou, he got the answer that he wanted. If he were to reach between them, he would feel the wolf's interest that strained at the cloth of his pants. Did he want to feel another man's cock? But the heat that he had a taste of, wondering how hot he could get Shirou's body before he felt the squeeze to his flesh through his pants. Biting back a sound of pleasure, he nodded before answering.

"Yeah, I mean-, yes. It's just, in order to get to that party, I-uh," turning his head away in embarrassment, he didn't catch the tilting of lips in a knowing smile, "had to promise to do something that my mother wanted. Now, she's contacted me about a potential breeding session."

He caught the straightening of the male's back, almost stiffing and the welcoming hands withdrew. Instantly missing the heat, he reached out for Shirou's hand, only to have the heavyweight give him a cool look. "So you're saying that you **____****don't**want to be with me? I guess I made you work too hard to prove yourself and you want to back out of the courtship." Catching the watery smile but not the amusement that lurked in the canine's pale eyes as Shirou pulled back. The weight from his lap was gone as Shirou pulled away, moving a few steps backwards, just out of his reach. "I guess I have to give my parents the answer to the potential breeding session they've been pushing." The words that fell from the male's lips had him forcing himself to his feet, pushing the heavyweight against the door and trapping Shirou between his hands.

"If you know that your parents are arranging a breeding session, why did you even approach me? Getting my hopes up?" The sad and hopeful smile that Shirou had given him had shifted to that of disbelief. Lips that tasted his turned downward.

"I said it was a potential breeding session. I was told that if I couldn't get the one I wanted, they'd set up a meeting. Which, at the moment, would be just that, a meeting. And I'm given the opportunity to turn it down. But if you don't want my intentions, just say so, you don't have to lie to me." The push at his arm with strength that he didn't know Shirou had, forcing him to step back, allowing the heavyweight to slip free. "I have a choice, it wasn't forced on me-"

"It wasn't a like, you know," he rumbled out, fishing out the letter that his mother had written for him, "I plan on turning it-"

"No, don't turn it down. If you're serious, then do it. You never know if it's the right moment or rather, the person you want." The upturn of lips, a slight smirk that he caught as Shirou turned away. "Really, I have to say that I admire that serious side of you." The shifting of expressions, as though the wounded look that Shirou had worn was never there, catching the devious look the male showed. "I still choose you, just do what you need to do. Show me that serious side of you. You've proved yourself to me several times during these weeks. Show me one more time." The brushing of lips against his, hints of heat he wanted to feel more of before the heavyweight pulled back. The color of cheeks darkened while pale eyes looked away.

"A-anyway, good luck with the meeting," the forced smile that more than a little pained while Shirou turned away once more, "I'll see you around, okay?" The dark haired male didn't wait for an answer as he unlocked the door and slipped away. Several curses lay on the tip of his tongue. Was the male that dense? Or was he just being noble? But the encouraging words of the canine liking the serious side of him and the fact that he had him wanting and willing above him gave him hope. How could he bring up that fucking meeting with his mother? Shaking his head, he couldn't take back his words, but he could prove, could show Shirou he was serious.

Shaking his head once more, shifting his clothes to ease the ache of his flesh before turning to grab his bag that he didn't notice he dropped when he first entered. Hoping that his expression wouldn't give away what had happened in the room, he quickly composed himself and opened the door, startling the two on the other side. Glaring down at the two second years, patting himself on the back at the sight of the monkey and madararui paling as they swallowed by the questions and quickly moved out of the way. The few steps out of the room, movement as the two scurried past and slammed the student council room. He heard the click before heading towards the classroom he shared with Shirou, pausing at the doorway to glance inside. Seeing the male stare out the window, or Shirou could actually be staring at his desk, which looked that way from where he stood. A sigh that he didn't hear and the memory of Shirou's body under his hands. Stepping back as his fellow classmates entered, the curious looks that ranged from the wary to the flirtatious before they gave up when he didn't respond. Fighting with himself, deciding to leave before school even started, to talk to his mother to see if he could get out of the breeding meeting. Despite what Shirou said, it didn't sit right with him to fuck another when all he wanted to do was be with the one who drew him in with that sweet scent of his.

It was his luck that he only passed by students and his brother, who only looked confused, never passing any of the teachers. After all, how could explain that he was skipping school for the reason to back out of a meeting that his mother held against him? None of the teachers would buy it, even those of madararui blood would believe it. It didn't take him long to slip past the double doors and down the walkway towards the metal gate. Towards the car that looked familiar, stepping back as the vehicle pulled up to the curb, the slight purr of the engine as it was left to idle. Eyeing the car with distaste, knowing who was inside without stepping out. The whirl as the darkened rolled down, showing the person he knew was inside.

"Ahhh, Yonekuni. It's as if you knew I was coming to get you. Just my luck then." The smile that his mother gave him sent a chill running down his back, straight to his bones. It was the same kind of smile that reminded him of the predator that his mother was.

"I guess it's my luck as well. I need to back out of the arrangement that you've set up-" He tried to argue, wanting to tell the blond woman that he'll pay her back some other way, just not what she wanted him to do.

"Oh, you do, do you? Are you sure? I mean, you haven't even had the chance to see your arranged partner yet. But," the click of the door as the blond snake stepped out, closing the door softly behind her, "if that's what you want. I have to say that I'm extremely disappointed in you, Yonekuni. Backing out of a deal that you readily agreed to just for an invitation that you originally rejected." The shake of his mother's head, catching the narrowing of her eyes. He could feel it, could tell that the slight woman in front of him was up to something. Taking a step back, his body tensing as she continued to speak. "I **_just_**can't have you backing out now. It's extremely rude to change your mind on something that we originally agreed on." As his mother spoke, stepping closer to him, he continued to step back until he felt the presence at his back. A look over his shoulder to see one of his mother's many guards that she employed before the feel of a hand on his chin, forcing his head forward. The place of fingers on his forehead and the slight buzzing in his ears, hearing the muffled words of "This would have been so much easier if you had just cooperated, Yonekuni." Blackness took over as his mother used "drop fall" on him. He didn't notice that he was being watched from the doors nor the approaching figure and the arms that wrapped around him, showing the strength that one had.

The warmth that surrounded him seemed heavenly as he pushed back into the soft blankets below, the murmured voices that pulled him from the blackness of sleep. For once, he didn't want to wake up, didn't want to leave behind the dream that he was experiencing. It was the dip of the bed and the gentle feel of hands on him, trailing down the side of his neck, feeling them pause at his pulse. Deft fingers, the tips tracing along his skin and he wondered, shivering as a wave of pleasure hit him. He could have sworn he heard the murmured sound of his name, turning his head into the gentle touch. It was the soft pressure against his lips, parting and the slip of a tongue. The rumble in his chest and the flowing perfume of pheromones, the same scent that drew him to Shirou in the first place

Snapping his eyes open, instantly regretting it as his temples throbbed. Trying once more, squinting to see the one looking down at him. "S-Shirou?"

The warm chuckle and the nod of a head, another brush of lips against his. "It's about time you woke up, _Yonekuni_." Shivering as his name rolled of Shirou's tongue and though the male wore a smile, he could see no amusement in the heavyweight's pale eyes. "Why did you try to break off the breeding arrangement? Didn't I tell you that I like how serious you are?"

"I am Serious! Serious about you! Wait- This- this is a breeding meeting?" He demanded, struggling to sit up only to be pushed back down against the bed. The smile disappeared from the male's face, the wolf frowning down at him.

"A meeting such as this is just a primarily, a formal meeting, no sex and no breeding at the time. It's just to see if the two prospective madararui will get along. But it seems as though you had no interest in the meeting." For the first time he caught the displeasure in the canine's gray eyes.. "What would you have done if you knew it was me?" The wolf didn't wait for his answer, missing the heat and the weight of the male above him. "Didn't I tell you earlier that I, too, had a potential breeding meeting? And that you should have followed through to what you agreed to."

"How the hell do you know that I agreed to this?"

Catching the pressing of lips while Shirou's eyes widened in surprise, as he let let slip something he hadn't meant to let anyone know. He should be angry, furious in being tricked like this, but he couldn't help the thrill of excitement. If he had listened carefully- His thoughts died, feeling the shirt he wore being tugged and unbuttoned. "Whoa! Aren't you moving too fast?" Mentally cursing himself at the stupidity of his question. Here he was, his chosen partner willing and waiting and he was cock blocking himself. Again. Licking his lips in anticipation of what was to come, why was he trying to argue about something he wanted? Something that they both wanted.

"Well? You asked why I'm moving so fast, huh?" The smirk that crossed the dark haired male's face, eyes that darted down to his exposed chest. Swallowing as hands reached down, fingers splaying above his pounding heart. "Do you honestly want me to answer your question right now? Because," the duck of a head and the brush of lips against his skin as Shirou straddled him, "I can think of _many _good reasons to continue."

Shaking his head, his hands reaching up and forced the male upright. "No," his voice low and husky to his ears, "but the taste that I got in the student council room wasn't enough. Not nearly enough." A gentle shove, watching the canine topple backwards, kneeing above his soon to be lover. Fingers struggling to slip the buttons free, fumbling before tearing the fabric of Shirou's shirt. The sight that greeted him had him swallowing back the groan that started to rise in his chest. The flat chest and pale nipples that held a tinge of pink, his imagination did little justice to what he now saw, catching the tightening of the flat nipples, watching them hardening under his gaze. Hearing the warm chuckle drew his attention back to Shirou's face.

"It's okay, just lay back," another shove, watching the heavyweight shrug away the remnants of his shirt, "I-uh, know I'm not what you're used to-" The apprehension and the darkening flush that colored the male's cheeks. "S-so, just close your eyes and leave everything to me." The turn of a head, the worrying of a bottom lip and he understood what Shirou was going through. The nervousness that the male tried to cover up, he smiled to himself and took a deep breath, pulling the canine close. Leaning up, licking at bite marks to Shirou's bottom lip before taking it into his mouth for a light suck, soothing the self inflicted wound.

"Don't worry, okay?" Giving the swollen lip one last lick, pulling back far enough to see Shirou nod, smiling at the flushed look his lover wore. He wouldn't admit that he liked the sight of Shirou in his glasses, but as reached for them, setting to the side and spoke at the confused look. "I can't kiss you the way I want to kiss you with your glasses on and if I close my eyes, I can't watch you." Taking the parted lips in a surprise kiss, lips that parted readily for his questioning tongue, which traced the seams and inside. Intent on tasting, his tongue felt the sharp canines before finding what he was looking for. Hands wandering up the male's bare back, tracing the wolf's spine before cupping the back of Shirou's neck. A moan of satisfaction and the low shudder that ran up the length of the male's body.

Pulling his hand away from his newly discovered sensitive spot, knowing he'd come back to the same spot to reduce the wolf to nothing but a sexual being. To mold and have the heavyweight the way he wanted. His hands slipped down the male's back, freezing at the feel of Shirou's hands slipping between them. The rhythmic squeeze before he felt the push, a slight grind of the male's cock against his, the show of how Shirou wanted to ride him. Pulling the male closer to him, silencing the canine while his fingers slipped down to Shirou's ass that he had caught himself staring at more than once. A shift, the feel of a soft nose nuzzling the underside of his chin with a lick as pheromones thickened, blanketing the room with a scent that was spicier and thicker, licking at his skin and forcing his soul to succumb to his basic needs.

Hands that were pulled away and forced to his sides, only able to watch Shirou scoot down his body and force his legs apart. And for a brief moment, he could feel the panic start to rise. He couldn't have been wrong that Shirou was a bottom, could he? After all, the male looked like one to get fucked, instead of doing the fucking. His worries were for nothing as the male nuzzled at his straining cock, mouthing the width through his clothing before a hand joined, fingers curling around him. Eyes glancing up at him, the heat that blazed inside, the promises that were to come true, it took little work to unfasten his pants and the tugging of his clothes, releasing his flesh. The warmth of the air seemed to chill, fluid that dripped down and cooling his skin before he was warmed up.

Hands clenching tightly into the blankets blow at the slow lick to his flesh, the almost rough texture of Shirou's tongue, as though the wolf had to have some sort of nekomata ancestry. Resisting the urge to push his hips up, to force his cock deeper into Shirou's mouth, releasing a sound of disappointment when his flesh slipped free. Struggling to lean back on his elbows, Yonekuni watched the dark haired male move, the snuffing as the wolf breathed in and snuffed out, enjoying his musk. Clenching his tightly as hot fingers curled around his sack, gently massaging him while Shirou continued to nuzzle and lick at him. A nagging thought in the back of his mind, struggling to push through the rush of excitement as his body enjoyed Shirou's attention, pushing through the pleasure. Wondering how the male seemed to know what to do, how to twist his tongue in a way that had him pulling Shirou off his cock and up his body. Hand fisting in the male's dark hair and jerked Shirou's head back, unable to hear the whimper of pain over the roar in his ears.

"Who'd you learn this from?" The question hissed out between clenched teeth, tongue darting out to lick at the underside of the wolf's chin. His eyes following the slight bobbing of an adams apple, giving it a shark suck. "Huh? Where did you learn to suck cock like that?"

"N-" a struggle of words, his free hand slipping down the back of Shirou's pants, his fingers delving between two cheeks to the hole that he would soon explore. "No on! I've- I watched some videos." Eyes avoided his, an embarrassed look that crossed the flushed face.

"So... you're a virgin?" A shaky nod, the strangled cry as his finger breached the tight body. Unable to deny the overwhelming pleasure at the knowledge of being the heavyweight's first, trying to push his finger deeper into the tight channel. He caught the biting of a bottom lip as his finger brushed against something inside the male that had Shirou clinging to him.

"Even if you've watched porn," a smirk as pale eyes widened, "you shouldn't know how to give a proper blow job. You don't have a friend who showed you how to-"

The pull of his arm and the shove, a glint in the wolf's eyes. "I tell you the truth, but you still don't believe me. Even telling you something that I am ___ashamed_to admit, being a virgin while you've fucked others at a much older age." The venom in the male's voice, the press of lips as Shirou moved away from him. The dip in the bed, watching Shirou leave over towards the small nightstand that that he failed to notice along with several bottles that he didn't have to guess what the contents were. Reaching out to unbuckle Shirou's pants, his hand was slapped away with sting. "You don't believe me when I told you, why should I let you help me?" The snapping retort to him, dropping his hand to watch the male shimmy out of his pants, pushing down the clothing and revealing the strong body underneath.

"And since you don't believe me, you'll just have to watch me prepare myself. Do you think you can handle that?" Despite the cool words, he caught the amusement that laced Shirou's voice, legs that spread to show what lay hidden.

Sitting up at the click of the bottle cap and a swallow at the squeeze, Yonekuni forced himself to watch Shirou prepare himself. He knew what went into sex with another guy. After all, he wanted Shirou and did have some forethought to do his research, though he stayed away from the images and stuck with a text guide that he bought online. A guide that lay hidden at the bottom of his dresser drawer, under neath layers of his clothes. Catching slick fingers moving down past the straining cock, the slight trembling to legs when he reached out, trailing his fingers down the sides that were damp with fluid. Licking his lips, wondering briefly how the male would taste before cupping the male's taunt balls. Despite all that Shirou had said, he could see the relief in Shirou's eyes and the glare that didn't faze him. Cupping Shirou the way the male had cupped him, watching fingers found the tiny hole that twitched eagerly.

A hiss silenced, unable to stop himself, proving Shirou right as his fingers joined the canine's, trailing his lips away from Shirou's. Pausing to nip the jaw, moving further down to the one spot on the male's neck that seemed to radiate the pure musk that drew him in. Unaware that the male's fingers pulled away, leaving him alone to stretch his lover. Nose buried against the side of Shirou's neck, sounding out his pleasure at the feel of a hot hand on him. Fingers encircling him, the tips tracing the flared head and smearing the leaking pre-cum. It was the whispering of words in his ear, the tip of a tongue tracing the shell of his ear that had him ripping his fingers free and being pushed down once more on the bed. Hands helping, fumbling and pushing his pants far enough down as Shirou knelt above his hips. Watching his cock being blocked by his lover as the male slowly lowered.

The slight push of the blunt head against the tight hole, biting down hard on his lip as a tightness he never countered before enveloped him. A moment before a wave of heat that his body welcomed, the low whimper that resembled a whine and the slow rocking as the wolf took him in further. Under the low light of the room, he clenched his hands on the male's thighs, watching sweat start to dot skin before he leaned forward, licking at the sweat that started to slide down Shirou's neck. A soft moan, pulling the male close, laying his lover across his body. "Don't you know how many times I fantasied about this?" He whispered in Shirou's ear, feeling arms wrapping around his neck. "Of you riding my cock? I got off so many times by myself imagining you debauched like this." A grin, cupping the base of the male's neck before sliding back down to grasp and pull at one cheek. He didn't speak what was on the tip of his tongue, couldn't tell Shirou that he was tighter than the other virgins he had. Couldn't tell the wolf that right at that moment, with the slow rocking, he was someone that outshone anyone he knew.

That, he swallowed as the rhythm between them picked up, Shirou was gorgeous. Struggling to hide his embarrassment from his thoughts, stealing a brief kiss before rolling Shirou under him. It was too early to show the male how he felt, despite his soul rumbling in pleasure. The clenching at his shoulders, dull fingernails digging into his skin as he lost himself in Shirou's body.

Darkness surrounded the hotel room as his phone vibrated on the nightstand, surrounded by the knocked over bottles of lubrication. The sound of plastic and wood was enough to pull him from his light sleep, unable to fully dream until this was over. Pulling away from the loose embrace, pausing at the sleepy sound of protest from the one behind him before the blond quieted down, slipping deeper into sleep. Smiling to himself, he couldn't blame the heavyweight for being tired, reaching for his phone and wincing in pain as his muscles protested such movement. He couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction, despite being sore, he felt more free than he had ever before. The press of a button and the message on the bright screen. A smile, slipping from the bed and grabbing for the robe that he had set aside before the blond had woken up hours earlier.

Tying the sash and grabbing his wallet and key card before leaving the suite, closing the door with a soft click that seemed to echo in the silent hallway. "I take it that everything worked out for you in your favor." He smiled once more, a smile that seemed to give the woman the answer she wanted, though the calculating look in her eyes reminded him of his own thoughts weeks prior. A look that the snake had recognized and snagged on to.

"Yes, I have to thank you for agreeing to this." Pulling out the small wad of cash that he had brought with him, seeing her dark eyes that gleamed with greed as she took what he offered.

"No problem. After all, I am in the business for this and your patronage is always welcome. Though, I'm surprised that you wanted my son-"

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I'm sure that you're well aware of how thick he can be sometimes. That it's hard for him to pick up on some times, especially when it comes to the matters of the heart." The short nod as the blond woman counted and pocketed the money, a fee that was now paid in full. A favor that he had called in in the hopes of getting what he wanted.

"That I know. I guess I'll be seeing you at... family gatherings." A smile, one seemed almost genuine if not for the fact that the woman was willing to sell her son. Well, he won't say anything. And the snake would keep her mouth shut.

Shirou only smiled, watching the older woman nod before turning away. Though they were two different species, sometimes they had the same goals. As soon as the snake stepped inside the elevator, Shirou returned back to the quiet room and removed the rob he wore. Ignoring the slight stickiness to the back of his thighs, remnants of Yonekuni's cum that had slipped free, overfilling him. If he had been implanted with a womb worm, there was no doubt that he would have been pregnant by the next morning. But he wasn't and wouldn't be ready for something like that for some time. Heating up at the thoughts of the past few hours, pulling back the blankets and climbing inside the large bed, scooting over to the blond's side.

Laying down and letting his hands wander over the sleeping body, he wouldn't tell the reptile how long he wanted him. And why should he? It was fun making Yonekuni work for in instead of giving in so easily, to force the heavyweight to show that he was serious instead of being just a one time impulse. Biting down on his lip, his hand wandered further down, hoping to wake Yonekuni up in the ways that he had first dreamed of. Ducking his head under the blanket, he took what he wanted.


End file.
